murdochmysteriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Shadows Are Falling
"Shadows Are Falling" is the seventeenth episode of the eleventh season of the ''Murdoch Mysteries'' and the one hundred sixty-seventh of the series. It first aired on March 12, 2018. Summary Murdoch and Ogden must put aside dealing with a personal matter when Nate Desmond is charged with murder. The man collaring Nate is the newly promoted Horace McWorthy of Station House No. 1. Detective Watts does digging in his old stomping grounds. Meanwhile, parts of the investigation are painful for William and Julia. Character Revelations *While George wants a family of his own, he can't ask the free-spirited Nina to make the life long commitment of a parent, a commitment even greater than marriage. *Horace McWorthy is now the Inspector at Station House No. 1. *William and Julia face their darkest passage when Julia loses the baby to a miscarriage. *Rebecca and Nate are now married. *The ending of the episode is shocking, sad and will change everything. Continuity *Murdoch catches Crabtree and the Inspector window shopping for a surprise gift. *As a boy, Crabtree always wanted a spinning-top and Brackenreid promises "to get one for your own kid when the time comes." *Returning to work at the morgue, with polite professionalism, Dr. Ogden firmly reminds Miss Hart who is the coroner still, "Well, thank you. If I need your help, I will ask for it," and proceeds with the postmortem of the victim Charles Lewis. *With Nate accused of murder, Rebecca James returns to Toronto. *The issue of abortion first arose in Shades of Grey which also ended with Julia and Murdoch separating. Historical References *Miscarriage FAQs: As many as 1 in 4 women experience a miscarriage in their lifetime. Among women who know they are pregnant, it is estimated that 1 in 6 pregnancies end in miscarriage https://www.tommys.org/our-organisation/charity-research/pregnancy-statistics/miscarriage *, possibly even higher in 1900s. *Today, abortion in Canada is legal at all stages of pregnancy and governed by the Canada Heath Act. Prior to 1969, all abortion was illegal in Canada and for William Murdoch it is a crime in the eyes of the Law he serves and the God he worships. Trivia *MM Writer Mary Pedersen, who also wrote The Accident, likes being called "the writer of doom", so much so she has asked the Writers' Room to call her that from now on. *ShowrunnerPeter Mitchell explains, "I wanted to do a story of consequence for both the characters and the actors. They are so at ease with their characters that people sometimes forget the fact these two can really act. I wanted to give them a story that both the actors and the characters could sink their teeth into. Plus, it’s a story that is true for a lot of couples. And I hope the fans can accept that." *Hélène Joy posted on her Facebook page about miscarriage during the airing of the episode: "...it is something that is often not spoken about and continues to be a taboo subject. In other words it is common and nothing to be ashamed of. In spite of this, as well of their grief, many parents feel guilt, shame and hopelessness. Coping with a miscarriage is a heartbreaking experience, no matter how early in pregnancy. The Mayo Clinic says "miscarriage is usually a one-time occurrence. Most women who miscarry go on to have healthy pregnancies after." In other words there is always hope for the future for all people endeavouring to have a child including Julia." Errors Cast Main Cast Yannick Bisson as Detective William Murdoch Hélène Joy as Dr. Julia Ogden Thomas Craig as Inspector Thomas Brackenreid Jonny Harris as Constable George Crabtree Recurring Cast Daniel Maslany as Detective Watts Jordan Johnson-Hinds as Nate Desmond Mouna Traoré as Rebecca James Shanice Banton as Violet Hart Sophie Goulet as Marilyn Clark Erin Agostino as Nina Bloom Guest Cast Sean Bell as Horace McWorthy Vanessa Smythe as Isabel Lewis Tyler Blake Smith as Eugene Luff David Leyshon as Dr. Harris John Beale as Mr. Sanders Helen Taylor as June Carrie Schiffler as Nurse Albert Chung as Proprietor Uncredited Cast Trevor William Hayes as Charlie Lewis Nathan Hoppe as Constable McNabb Gallery 1117 Shadows Are Falling Julia collapsed.png|Inspector and Crabtree find Julia... 1117 Shadows Are Falling hospital.png|Julia and William lose their baby 1117 Shadows Are Falling 1.png|A man has been killed... 1117 Shadows Are Falling 2.png|and Nate is accused of his murder. 1117 Shadows Are Falling 3.png|The case gets personal... 1117 Shadows Are Falling 3a.png|Murdoch believes Nate is innocent 1117 Shadows Are Falling 5.png|"Your friend’s a murderer... 1117 Shadows Are Falling 6.png|He’s going to hang for it." 1117 Shadows Are Falling 4.png|Julia makes the connection too late, and it will cost her... Category:Season Eleven